1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition and health food comprising Phellinus sp. PL3 extract or phellinsin A isolated from the same as an effective component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition and health food comprising Phellinus sp. PL3 extract or phellinsin A isolated from the same as an effective component, wherein the Phellinus sp. PL3 extract and its phellinsin A inhibit the oxidation of low density lipoprotein (LDL). Further, they can be used as active ingredients for manufacturing medicines and food to prevent and treat cardiovascular diseases such as hyperlipemia and arteriosclerosis.
2. Background of the Related Art
Cardiovascular diseases such as arteriosclerosis have become more popular among adults recently due to increasing stress, unregular and excessive dietary habits, air pollution and the like. The gain of cholesterol, especially low-density lipoprotein (LDL)-cholesterol, has been recognized as a major cause of arteriosclerosis and its related diseases. Therefore, as a way of prevent the above diseases, there have been efforts to decrease the level of low-density lipoprotein (hereinafter, referred to as “LDL”) in body by suppressing the absorption of cholesterol and inhibiting its biosynthesis [Principles in Biochemistry, lipid biosynthesis, 770-817, 3rd Edition, 2000 Worth Publishers, New York; Steinberg, N. Engl. J. Med., 1989, 320: 915-924].
Currently, oxidized LDL products, being a cause of arteriosclerosis, produced in blood have drawn much attention [Circulation, 1995, 91: 2488-2496; Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol., 1997, 17: 3338-3346]. Especially, it has been reported that LDL is structurally modified by the excessive oxidation into highly modified LDL (HM-LDL), which is then introduced into a macrophage to generate foam cells. As a result, many lines of active and extensive studied have been conducted to identify the factors involved in production and removal of LDL peroxides [Curr. Atheroscler. Rep., 2000, 2: 363-372]. The formation of plague inside the wall of a blood vessel wall and its rupture is a major cause to bring about myocardial infarction. Arteriosclerosis, a kind of chronic inflammatory process that occurs in response to an injury in the wall of a blood vessel, is suggested to be a defensive mechanism rather than an injury mechanism [Circ. Res. 2001, 89: 298-304].
Traditionally, probucol, N,N′-diphenylenediamine, butylated hydroxyanisol (BHA) and butylated hydroxy toluene (BHT) as a phenolic synthetic anti-oxidant and the like have been administered to treat hyperlipemia. These medicines are advantageous in that they have anti-oxidative activity sufficient to decrease the level of LDL cholesterol in blood, reduce the degree of oxidation and the formation of lesions. However, they are known to have a few adverse actions and thus have been limited in their administration. Accordingly, there has been a growing concern on the combined therapeutic method for injecting a LDL anti-oxidant together with a lipid reducer in treating patients of hyperlipemia or arteriosclerosis. Hence, it is in urgent need to develop an anti-oxidant with an excellent anti-oxidative capability without any side effects.
Phellinus sp. PL3 is a mushroom belonging to Subphylum Basidiomtcotina, Order Aphyllophorales, Class Hymenochaetaceae, Genus Phellinus Quel. em. Imax. Further, Phellinus linteus has been reported to have several pharmaceutical efficacies enhancing immune responses, activating gastric functions, detoxifying and the like. Especially, Phellinus linteus is known to have a relatively high inhibitory activity against tumors from the animal experiments. Further, it was recently known that Phellinus linteus has anti-angiogenic, ant-oxidative, and inhibitory activities against xanthine oxidase and the like [J. Ethnopharmacol., 2003, 88: 113-116]. However, the above study has merely compared Phellinus linteus extract with vitamin C, thereby clarifying that Phellinus linteus extract scavenges free radicals and inhibits lipid peroxidation. Therefore, it is discriminated in its content from that of the present invention.
Further, Phellinus sp. PL3 extract or phellinsin A has been known to highly inhibit chitin synthase 2 of Saccharomyces cerevisiae producing chitin as a constituent of cell wall in fungi [J. Antibiotics, 2000, 9: 903-911]. Meanwhile, the present inventors have obtained a patent titled “Novel compound phellinsin A inhibiting chitin synthase 2 and pharmaceutical composition for an anti-fungal agent comprising the same [Korean Pat. No. 316010].